


Rhye's Battle

by KamiTay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70's queen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dimension Travel, Fairies, M/M, Magic, Ogres, There are two versions of each character, Trolls, and other creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiTay/pseuds/KamiTay
Summary: Roger Taylor es transportado a una dimensión totalmente distinta a la suya sin su consentimiento. Ahora, tendrá que vivir una batalla contra ogros, trolls, dragones y una malvada Reina que quiere convertirlo en su mano derecha.Por otro lado, Roger Taylor viaja hacia una extraña dimensión donde abundan objetos mágicos que hacen más fácil la vida del ser humano, y donde al parecer es famoso, todo para vencer a esa Reina.¿Roger Taylor cumplirá su misión y regresará sano y salvo a casa?¿Roger Taylor sobrevivirá a los ataques de creaturas mitológicas y salvará una tierra que no es la suya?De lo que estamos seguros es que sus amigos (y el posible amor de su vida) estarán esperando su regreso, mientras pasan el día junto a una persona que definitivamente no es su Roger Taylor.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 3





	1. She's vulgar, 'buse and vile

**◇do you mean it? do you mean it?**

**why don't you mean it?**

**why do I follow you, and where do you go?◇**

En una tierra lejana, en un reino donde creaturas fantásticas acechan día con día a los lugareños, un enorme y oscuro castillo se alza en todo su esplendor, teniendo guerreros en cada rincón con el propósito de defenderlo de los muchos enemigos que posee, impresionantes gárgolas que cobran vida al ponerse el sol y una bella y vil reina que habita en su interior.

Dentro de las paredes del castillo, un hermoso joven rubio y de ojos azules espera a que su padre termine de charlar con la reina. No tiene más de quince años y su angelical rostro indica lo apuesto que será de mayor.

No sabe por qué la reina pidió hablar con su padre urgentemente, pero le preocupa.

Él y su familia han vivido en el colosal castillo desde incluso antes de que sus padres nacieran. Ellos se encargan del cuidado de la reina, aunque esta tenga cientos de guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida por ella. Para una reina con tantos enemigos eso no es suficiente, no, ella necesita un poco de ayuda extra para mantener cualquier plaga alejada. Con los hechizos de él y su padre logran la defensa que la reina no puede con los suyos.

Porque sí, ella también es bruja, aunque de una clase más baja que la familia del rubio. Ellos son hechiceros poderosos en la tierra de Capeluth, y los únicos que existen en todos los reinos. Se ganaron su lugar en el castillo por esa razón.

El castillo de la Reina Negra. Roger no sabría la razón detrás del apodo de la poderosa mujer, pero podría adivinarlo. Tal vez porque en 50 años de reinado, se mantiene como si tuviese apenas 30 gracias a su brujería, o probablemente porque siempre se le ve con sus largos y elegantes vestidos negros, o quizás por la maldad que habita dentro de su corazón, lo que le favorece a matar con sus propias manos a todos los desafortunados que osan ir en contra de ella. Bien podría haber otras diez razones.

Su tren de pensamientos se detiene en cuanto la puerta de la corte es abierta y sale su padre seguido por algunos miembros de la nobleza. Roger puede sentir el miedo y la preocupación dentro de ellos.

—¿Está todo en orden?— Preguntó el rubio a su padre. El hombre mayor simplemente le agarra del brazo y lo aleja de la puerta con paso apresurado, en camino a sus habitaciones.

Al llegar, cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que nadie más está cerca de ellos, encara a su hijo. —La reina descubrió que visité hace poco a Jim, no sé cómo, pero ahora lo sabe.—

El rubio luce confundido. —¿Por qué visitaste a Jim?—

Michael frota su barba poblada, contemplando si sería buena idea confesarse ante su hijo. No quiere ponerlo en peligro, pero sabe que en cualquier instante los guardias de la Reina Negra irán por él.

—Me dio el conjuro.—

—¿El conjuro...?— Susurró el joven antes de caer en cuenta sobre lo que su padre hablaba. —¿Lo dices en serio?-—

El hombre no le contestó, solo se dispuso a buscar tinta y papel. Roger esperó impaciente a que Michael terminara de escribir. Afuera comenzaba a escucharse un alboroto.

—Ten, hijo.— El papel tenía escrito tres párrafos del idioma que Roger apenas estaba aprendiendo. —Con esto eliminarás los poderes de la Reina.—

—Espera, ¡¿yo?!—

-Podrás hacerlo. Tienes que ser valiente y entregarles la libertad a todas esas personas que están sufriendo.- Dijo su padre tratando de tranquilizarlo. -Confío en ti, Roger. Es tu deber acabar con la Reina Negra.-

El joven se sintió cada vez más mareado mientras los segundos pasaban.

—Ya no hay tiempo, Roger.— Dijo luego de escuchar que trataban de abrir la puerta del otro lado. De inmediato abrazó a su hijo y le colocó un beso en la frente. —Cuida a tu madre y a tu hermana.—

—Padre...— No terminó de hablar cuando los guardias abrieron de golpe la puerta cerrada.

Michael alejó a su hijo de su abrazo, y Roger fue testigo de cómo se llevaban a su padre a la fuerza mientras él gritaba que lo dejaran en paz y trataba de luchar con los escuderos. Estos lo empujaron del camino y no se detuvieron en llevar a Michael ante la reina.

Roger no sabía qué hacer para que soltaran a su padre, estaba desesperado. Su madre y su hermana pequeña llegaron a su lado, la primera gritando que liberaran a su esposo y la segunda llorando sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor. Los guardias no tardaron en sostener a Winifred por los brazos, impidiendo que llegara hasta Michael.

La Reina Negra se alzaba sobre su padre hincado. Su largo vestido haciendo oscurecer aún más la sala. Su facciones permanecían serenas, pero todos podían notar la tensión que se hallaba en su cuerpo.

—Confié en ti, Michael. Te ofrecí mi castillo, seguridad y alimento para tu familia. Te di mi amistad... ¿Y así es como me pagas?— Mencionaba la Reina en voz alta, asegurándose de que todos en la sala le escuchasen.

Roger esperaba que su padre se disculpase, que negara la traición que había cometido. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro mientras sus esperanzas se iban poco a poco y abrazaba más fuerte a su hermanita.

Michael se quedó en silencio. No pensaba disculparse por algo de lo que claramente no estaba arrepentido, él no mentiría y no iría en contra de sus principios. Aceptaría con honor lo que la Reina decidiera para él.

En ningún momento apartó la mirada o bajó los hombros. La Reina se mostraba más molesta por ese hecho.

—Ya veo que no vas a doblegarte. Lo tomas como el gran hombre que siempre has sido. Te respeto, Michael Taylor, pero sé que eres consciente de que no puedo pasar por alto una traición de esta magnitud.—

La mandíbula de Michael se apretó. Deseaba que su familia no tuviese que ver esto. —Espero que después de esto replantees tus ideales, majestad. No durarás mucho en el trono.-

A la reina pareció no agradarle lo dicho por Michael.

-Nadie me vencerá, y si lo intentan, terminarán como tú.-

No lo pensó más veces y arrebató la espada del caballero más cercano a ella. Sostuvo fuertemente la empuñadura y, dándole un ligero vistazo a Roger, su discípulo más querido, atravesó el pecho de Michael por completo. El cuerpo del hombre se dobló y desangró rápidamente mientras los gritos de su familia llenaban la totalidad del castillo.

-Es una lástima que terminaras de esta manera, viejo amigo. Y espero que sea una buena enseñanza para el que trate de seguir su ejemplo. Yo soy su reina, y siempre lo seré.- Mencionaba la mujer hacia todos los que estaban frente a ella.

Roger sostuvo la cabeza de la pequeña Clare, ocultando lo que pasaba frente a ellos, no podía dejar que su inocencia se viera afectada de esta manera. Su madre continuaba gritando desgarradoramente mientras intentaba quitarse a los guardias de encima.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería gritar, llorar y golpear todo el que estuviese cerca de él, pero sobre todo quería ir hacia la reina y asesinarla de la misma manera en que ella mató a su padre, quería que sufriera, que gritara de dolor, que su cuerpo se deshiciera justo frente a sus súbditos para más humillación. Pero solo atinó a quedarse quieto, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y sosteniendo a Clare.

Observó a la Reina y ésta le devolvió la mirada. Lo vio con pena pero Roger no le creyó. Odió cada momento que pasó con ella en ese lugar. Nunca había sentido tanto repudio hacia una persona, y eso lo asustó.

La Reina era malvada, eso lo sabía desde el momento en que su madre lo había dado a luz. Era una mujer sin escrúpulos, sinvergüenza y sin corazón, pero ahora entendía el miedo que consideraba irracional de la gente en Capeluth hacia ella.

Solo pudo pensar en una cosa: quería matarla. Y de alguna manera lo haría.

A media noche, mientras su madre continuaba llorando en la privacidad de su habitación, Roger se acercó a su hermana dormida. Le acarició suavemente sus hebras doradas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Quizás esa sería la última vez que la vería. Quería despertarla y despedirse correctamente, pero sabía que ella insistiría en ir con él, y no podría ponerla en tal peligro.

Le dio un último vistazo, y entonces por fin salió al balcón a bajar por la cuerda que ya había preparado.

Roger escapó esa noche del castillo donde creció, teniendo mucho cuidado con los seres y las personas que lo rodeaban protegiéndolo. Se había propuesto acabar con la Reina Negra, justo como su padre había pedido, y estando junto a ella jamás lo conseguiría. A medio camino le entró el miedo y quiso devolverse, pero la sensación del pequeño papel en su mano izquierda le dio el valor que necesitaba para continuar caminando.

Por fin había salido del infierno en el que pasó toda su vida.

Tenía un largo camino por delante.

**◇Spread out your wings, you are an angel**

**Rememer to deliver with the speed of light**

**a little bit of love and joy◇**


	2. he'll bring a little love

Once años habían pasado desde la muerte de su padre. Roger logró escapar de Capeluth y con la poca fuerza que tenía entonces pudo llegar hasta la frontera del Estado e iniciar una nueva vida fuera de éste. Aún no sabía cómo lo había conseguido, a esa edad era aún muy escuálido y pequeño, asustadizo por los duendes o elfos que se cruzaban en su camino, pero consiguió la libertad. 

El precio le costó muy caro. Un año después de haberse instalado en aquél nuevo reino, la noticia de la muerte de su madre y hermana a manos de la Reina Negra llegó hasta él por un comerciante. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero le dio más valor para realizar lo que por tanto tiempo ha ido planeando. 

En esos once años han pasado innumerables cosas. Ahora, nuevamente gracias a su poder como hechicero, es parte de la nobleza del Rey de las Hadas, en la tierra de Rhye, pero esta vez es totalmente diferente a su infancia. El Rey es... una buena persona, en realidad. Llegó al trono poco antes de que Roger llegara a Rhye, y con gusto lo acogió en su castillo incluso antes de enterarse de que era hechicero. El hombre ronda la edad de Roger y es portador de una de las almas más puras que Roger alguna vez haya conocido.

Le gusta esa tierra. Por todos lados se pueden ver caballos nacidos con alas de águilas y pequeñas hadas haciendo honor al nombre del joven rey volando por los cielos. Miles de hectáreas de bosque que rodean sus fronteras y ríos pasando a lo largo de todo el reino, hacen que la paz le llene cuando momentos de desesperación le invaden. 

Además, ahí ha conocido a las mejores personas que pudo encontrar en su vida y que se han convertido en sus mejores amigos con el paso del tiempo. Richard, paje del rey, cerca de ser ascendido a caballero; Farrokh, hijo de extranjeros que tomaron Rhye como una nueva casa, fiel escudero; y, por supuesto, Harold, recién vuelto caballero y el amor de la vida de Roger. 

Llevaban juntos cerca de ocho años y Roger sentía que no podría ser más feliz con otra persona. Ama a Harold y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él con la calma que Rhye les podría brindar. Claro, si tan solo no hubieran asaltos y muertes tan regulares realizadas por las plagas de la Reina Negra.

Por algunos años vivió tranquila y felizmente en Rhye, pero Capeluth no tardó mucho en invadir la bella tierra con sus temibles creaturas. Y es que la familia real de Rhye había sido enemiga de la Reina Negra durante décadas.

Años atrás, antes de que el antiguo Rey falleciera, se había firmado un acuerdo entre Capeluth y Rhye que prohibía completamente las guerras entre ambos reinos y abría caminos para el comercio, además de jurar mantener las distintas creaturas en su respectivo reino, luego de un siglo de pelea de Rhye contra los ogros de Capeluth. La Reina Negra no quería que se siguiera matando a sus creaturas. 

Sin embargo, al parecer la Reina había olvidado la razón de firmar ese acuerdo. 

Un día fue admitida la salida de un grupo de ogros de Capeluth que no dudaron en hacer destrozos en una aldea de Rhye. El Rey de las Hadas decidió mandar una de sus tropas para aniquilar a los seres, así evitaba que ataques volvieran a ocurrir a su gente, y esto pegó fuertemente en la Reina Negra.

Al ser informada de que un gran grupo de sus creaturas habían sido asesinados, tomó la decisión de ir en contra del acuerdo y enviar a un ejército de sus caballeros, destruir el muro que se había construido en el bosque años atrás para evitar el paso de las creaturas, y declararle la guerra a Rhye.

Entonces, la paz había sido terminada.

El Rey de las Hadas confiaba en sus propios caballeros para defender su reino, así como en los poderes del hechicero Roger. Él mismo sentía que la responsabilidad era bastante solo para él, pero agradecía que no había sido necesaria su intervención en algún ataque. 

Hasta ahora.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó el rubio en cuanto entró a la sala de juntas. Ahí ya se encontraba el rey junto algunos miembros de la nobleza.

—Al parecer estamos siendo atacados de nuevo.— Contestó el Rey de las Hadas.

—¿Ogros otra vez? Es la tercera ocasión en medio año.— Mencionó Roger parándose al lado de Harold, este le ofreció una pequeña caricia en el hombro para después prestar total atención a la reunión que se realizaba.

—Sí, pero ahora están acompañados de trolls y más bestias del bosque.— Contestó Farrokh frente a él.

Roger sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo. Esto significaba problemas, grandes problemas. —¿Cuál es el plan?—

—Prepararnos para una batalla. Esta vez espero tu presencia, Roger, nos servirías de mucha ayuda.— 

En cuanto terminó de hablar el rey, Richard, el último de sus amigos que aún no estaban en el salón, entró abriendo de par en par la puerta. Todos le observaron.

—Tengo noticias. Qué bueno que estás aquí.— Dijo mirando a Roger. —Majestad, uno de nuestros espías me acaba de informar que la Reina Negra ha planeado comenzar la guerra lo más pronto posible, pero que esto es solo un distractor. Luego mandará un ejército entero, pero aún no saben la fecha. Además...-— Terminó de informar al Rey y a los nobles, y encaró a su rubio amigo. —El espía dijo que te estaban buscando. La Reina te quiere vivo y al parecer planea que vuelvas a servir para ella.—

Roger sintió enojo y miedo mezclados en sus entrañas. Sabía que la Reina sería capaz de conseguir lo que ella desease. 

—De acuerdo, nos prepararemos para la guerra. Por ahora solo queda deshacernos de esas pestes antes de que lastimen a más personas, así que preparen las tropas para ir a luchar antes de que el sol se oculte.— Indicó el Rey al capitán y un par de soldados que le acompañaban. Estos hicieron una reverencia y de inmediato salieron del salón. Harold, Richard y Farrokh estaban a punto de seguirlos, pero fueron detenidos por el Rey. —Ustedes tres, acompañarán y protegerán a Roger.—

—Señor, yo no...—

—Silencio.— Ordenó el Rey antes de que Roger continuara. —Te necesito en la batalla. Espero que ya estés planeando conseguir los materiales.—

—Sabe que aún no tengo el poder suficiente.—

—Entonces trabaja en ello. No quiero ser tan exigente contigo, Roger, pero te he dado mucho tiempo para que te prepares. Esto ya no se trata de solo querer quitarle sus poderes a esa bruja, sino de defender nuestra tierra. No tienes el poder suficiente, pero tienes poder. Sé que puedes lograrlo.— 

A Roger le invadieron un montón de recuerdos sobre su padre y su familia luego de lo dicho por el Rey. Debía ponerse manos a la obra.

—Entendido, su majestad.— 

—Deben salir ahora y luchar contra esas bestias. Recuerda permanecer lejos del peligro y haz tus hechizos a la distancia. Si la situación empeora, resguárdense.— 

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia al Rey luego de aceptar la misión.

Se dispusieron a salir del castillo y emprender su camino hacia las aldeas afectadas una vez que portaron el uniforme del ejército. Roger ya se había enfrentado antes a los trolls, y aunque era un poco más difícil vencerlo, no había mucha diferencia a los orcos o los ogros. En esa cuestión se encontraba confiando en sí mismo. 

—¿Qué harás?— Preguntó Farrokh a medio camino, mientras Richard y Harold lideraban. 

—Usar mi magia para derrotar a esas bestias.— Contestó como si fuera algo obvio.

—Me refiero a si conseguirás los materiales que te faltan. ¿Lo harás?—

Se quedó callado por unos segundos, sopesando su respuesta.

—Has sido testigo de que no puedo lograr la teletransportación. Conozco el conjuro perfectamente, pero aún me hace falta demasiado poder. No sé cómo lograr el viaje.— Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo lo más pronto posible.—

—Sí, Farrokh, ya conocía el dato...—

—No sabemos cuándo ataque en serio la Reina. Tus opciones se acaban, Roger.— 

Recordó el papel que su padre le había dado antes de morir. —¿Y si no puedo lograrlo? Mi padre únicamente me dio los versos de la reversión del hechizo que le da sus poderes a la Reina Negra. Y el maldito viejo mago tampoco fue de mucha ayuda cuando me enseñó a recitar el conjuro y me dio el hechizo de teletransportación.—

El verde bosque a su izquierda le recordaba de gran manera las largas semanas que había pasado con aquel mago, estudiando las antiguas escrituras para expander sus conocimientos, rodeado de pequeños y molestos duendes que se divertían escondiendo sus zapatillas.

—¡Pero Jim te enseñó el idioma!—

—Me refiero a que no me ayudó a conseguir más poder. Sí, conozco los conjuros y el idioma muy bien, pero aún no puedo lograr muchos hechizos. Hasta ahora solo puedo matar ogros y trolls y hacer amarres. Parezco más un jodido brujo.—

Farrokh se rió por la comparación de su amigo. —No seas pesimista, Roger. Quizás te hace falta practicar más y confiar en ti mismo. Desde que te conozco solo sabes despreciar tu poder y continúas diciendo que no eres capaz de todo lo que te pedimos. —Un pequeño Roger llorando en medio del jardín por no poder hacer crecer flores llegó a su mente. —Pero mira, pudiste amarrar a Harold.— Trató de aligerar el triste ambiente que se había formado.

—¡¿Qué?!— Giró el hombre alto, alarmado por lo que escuchó.

—Tranquilo, rizado, solo bromeo. Roger te amarró con sus sentimientos, no con sus hechizos, no te preocupes.— Roger soltó una risita y segundos después Harold le sonrió a su amado. —No eres un jodido brujo, Roger. Eres un gran hechicero, y sé que te convertirás en uno muy poderoso, algún día. Además, por lo menos aún no te drogas como esas sucias brujas.—

Continuaron su recorrido charlando entre ellos acerca de las brujas que han encontrado haciendo sus peculiares rituales, internamente rezando por que nada malo les pase en el enfrentamiento. Pocos minutos después por fin divisaban la aldea parcialmente destruida. Ya casi no había aldeanos, pero aún se podían escuchar los gritos de algunos.

—Creo que también hay una tropa de infantería y caballeros.— Habló Richard mientras se escondían detrás de una torre abandonada. Era el lugar al que recurrirían si se llegaban a meter en problemas.

Roger se sorprendió. —Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a personas.—

—Siempre hay una primera vez.—Contestó Harold. —Creo que es más grave de lo que pensamos. Habrá que informar al Rey en cuanto regresemos. — Un "si es que lo hacemos..." de Richard se escuchó en el fondo y Harold le dio un codazo para callarlo. —Roger, desde aquí lanza hechizos para detener a las bestias. Nosotros nos ocupamos si se acercan demasiado.— 

—Parece que las tropas del Rey ya se están haciendo cargo de los guerreros de la Reina Negra.— Habló Richard mientras preparaba su arco y flecha, echando un ojo a lo que pasaba metros más adelante.

Entonces, Roger movió sus manos para hacer su magia. Los tres veían fascinados cómo los ogros eran asfixiados por una fuerza invisible para después ser aplastados contra la tierra causando su muerte instantánea. Lo mismo ocurría con los trolls, aunque era un par de minutos más tardado debido a su gran tamaño. Las personas que luchaban notaban extrañados cómo las bestias de un momento a otro se tiraban al suelo, completamente muertas.

—Richard, se acercan un par de soldados.— Informó Farrokh viendo el panorama en el lado derecho de la torre, junto a Roger. 

Richard cumplió con la información y segundos más tarde habían dos cuerpos en el suelo, con flechas en el cuello.

—Espero que las flechas no indiquen dónde estamos.— Habló Harold sosteniendo su espada por la empuñadura. 

—Habrá que ser rápidos al entrar a la torre, entonces.— Farrokh terminó la charla y cada quien fue a lo suyo.

Pasó casi una hora de defender a la aldea desde la distancia. Roger continuaba usando su magia para matar a las bestias, y los demás se turnaban entre flechas y lanzas para encargarse de los humanos.

Nadie escuchó la tropa a caballo que se acercaba rápidamente desde la izquierda. 

—¡A por ellos!— Fue el grito que alarmó a Roger. De inmediato buscó la fuente y se paralizó al notar que ya habían sido descubiertos. 

No hizo falta informales a los demás. Farrokh rápidamente lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia la entrada de la torre. El otro par les seguía de cerca mientras lanzaban flechas hacia los guerreros enemigos. 

Cerraron la puerta de la torre con la madera que había desde adentro y se dispusieron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a un asentamiento, sin subir completamente al techo. 

—Estamos jodidos.— Fue lo primero que dijo Richard al estar refugiados en el estrecho lugar, parados con la espalda en la pared y mirando fijamente la puerta.

—No, en cuanto los veamos, atacaremos.— Dijo Harold, tratando de calmar la situación.

—Son más que nosotros, no lo lograremos.—

—Claro que sí, Roger, solo encárgate de usar tu magia y deshacerte de ellos.—

—Sabes que no podrá hacerlo.—

—Richard, basta. No podemos permitir que se lleven a Roger.—

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

—Debemos hacer lo que sea por protegerlo, y salir con vida nosotros también.— 

Escucharon cómo la puerta de entrada era derrumbada. Los guerreros se acercaban rápidamente. Roger tenía sus manos frente a él para mantener cerrada la puerta con su magia, y los demás sostenían fuertemente sus armas en modo de defensa.

Sentía la muerte muy cerca. Sabía que si esos hombres lograban pasar por la débil puerta que los resguardaba, no regresarían al castillo jamás. 

—¿Seguro que era Taylor?— Se escuchó una voz desde afuera. Sus respiraciones se detuvieron y pudieron oír los latidos de sus corazones retumbando en sus oídos, a punto de sufrir un paro en cualquier momento.

—Completamente.— Le respondió una segunda voz y definitivamente creyeron que sus corazones se detendrían.

Harold dejó de pensar en ese momento. Solo les quedaba una solución para proteger a Roger, y posiblemente ellos salir con vida de esa situación. 

—Roger. Teletraspórtate ahora.—

—Harold...— Mencionó frunciendo el ceño. No podía creer que lo dijera justo en este momento.

La puerta comenzó a ser empujada y Roger puso más fuerza para no permitirles el paso, entonces los hombres supieron que ellos estaban ahí, y lucharon por entrar con más ganas.

—Roger, inténtalo.— Insistió totalmente desesperado.

—Harold, no puedo.— 

—Sé que puedes, solo trata.—

—Por favor, no... No me obliguen a hacerlo.—

—Roger, hazlo.— Suplicó ahora Richard al tensar la cuerda de su arco, listo para disparar en cualquier momento.

La puerta comenzó a ser azotada con más fuerza y Roger sentía que pronto cedería. 

Los chicos estaban cada vez más ansiosos.

—Ahora, Roger.— Repitió Harold.

—¡No puedo!— 

—¡Salgan de ahí!— Exclamó alguien desde afuera.

—¡Roger, hazlo ahora!— El grito de Harold le obligó a cerrar los ojos y, en contra de sus deseos, repetir el conjuro que tanto tiempo estuvo practicando años atrás, esperando que esta vez sí funcionara.

Debía viajar a un lugar desconocido que aparentemente no se hallaba en ninguna nación cerca de Rhye, si las decenas de mapas que había consultado le informaban correctamente. Debía encontrar el único material que le faltaba para poder vencer a la Reina Negra. 

Dijo el conjuro en voz alta logrando que sus amigos lo escucharan esperanzados mientras la puerta seguía siendo azotada. Al terminar los versos, una brillante luz azul rodeó el cuerpo de Roger e iluminó la pequeña habitación, obligándoles a apartar la mirada.

Entonces Roger vio todo su mundo negro. 

____________________________________

En un sitio totalmente lejano, donde extrañas cajas de metal parecidas a los carruajes viajan en medio de altos y estrechos castillos, muy pegados entre sí, y personas visten ropas muy coloridas y de raras formas, dentro de uno de esos castillos se encuentra un grupo de cuatro jóvenes músicos conviviendo de forma no muy alegre.

Las disputas entre ellos se han visto de forma constante desde el momento en que se conocieron, casi siempre su música estando de por medio. La realización del nuevo sencillo y el hecho de tener que presentarlo ante su público no sería la excepción.

—De verdad que no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto.— Mencionaba el rizado del grupo, un hombre alto, delgaducho y que mantenía una posición encorvada recargado en el tocador, mientras observaba atentamente a su compañero.

El hombre rubio frente a él movía sus brazos frenéticamente con sus baquetas en manos al tratar de explicar al mayor la razón de su frustración. —Porque es estúpido fingir que tocamos instrumentos, que no son instrumentos, para un público que ni siquiera son nuestros fanáticos. En serio que no entiendo cómo no puedes entenderlo, Brian.—

Brian continuó viéndolo con sus dedos sobre su boca, decidiendo si sería buena idea comenzar una discusión o simplemente dejar al rubio hiperactivo hacer su rabieta, solo.

—Cariño,— El chico moreno con delineador de ojos habló por primera vez. —Tendremos muchas oportunidades para presentarnos correctamente. Que lo hayas hecho por una vez no te mata, sigues con nosotros.—

—Desgraciadamente.— Murmuró el menor de todos acostado en el sillón, tratando de ignorar el espectáculo que se formaba en el camerino.

—Además,— Continuó fingiendo no escuchar al bajista. —ya lo hicimos, Roger. Terminamos el show literalmente hace diez minutos, y antes de eso no estabas tan histérico.— 

—Creí que era conocimiento común sus cambios exagerados de humor.— Freddie miró molesto a John.

—¿No estarás enfadado porque no fue tu canción la que presentamos?— Dijo Brian y Freddie y John se voltearon a ver con una o formada en sus labios.

—¿Me estás diciendo envidioso?— Replicó el rubio parando sus desenfrenados movimientos.

—Solo trato de buscar la razón detrás de tu molestia.— Brian dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño que no entiende un problema de matemáticas. 

—¡Y te la acabo de decir!— Exclamó Roger haciendo a John tapar sus oídos con las manos, Freddie rió por la acción del menor. —¿Por qué quieres forzar el tema de mi canción, siempre?— 

—Aquí vamos de nuevo...— Freddie suspiró y decidió ir por un vaso de café fuera de la habitación. Estaba harto de que discutieran, pero aún más que lo hicieran sobre esa canción.

—¡No lo estoy forzando! Solo quiero saber por qué estás tan molesto para que puedas parar.—

La discusión se alargó por quince minutos más, en donde Brian intentaba calmar a Roger y éste solo atinaba a moverse por todo el camerino sin calmar su ansiedad, John seguía tumbado en el sofá con un brazo tapando sus ojos pero de vez en cuando volteando cuando escuchaba algo ser golpeado contra la pared. Freddie aún no regresaba, muy ocupado charlando con las chicas del maquillaje en el pasillo.

—Eres una puta mala persona.—

—Solo es mi opinión, Roger. Tu canción es muy extraña, y punto. ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto antes!—

—¡Sí, pero no es necesario que hables de esa manera! Siempre quieres hacerme ver como un idiota y me tratas como uno.— Dijo el rubio y John ya se estaba preparando para ir tras el rubio si éste salía por la puerta.

—Pues así es como siempre te dejas ver, Roger. Gritando por cualquier cosa, queriendo pelearte con todo el mundo, hablando tonterías, escribiendo basura...— En ese momento dejó de hablar y de inmediato supo que la había cagado, sin siquiera ver la reacción de Roger. 

John lo miraba decepcionado desde el sofá.

—¿Basura?— Sus ojos brillosos se hicieron notar bajo el foco del camerino. —Bien.— No esperó más, tomó su chaqueta y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Roger, lo siento. No...— 

Brian no terminó de hablar cuando, poco antes de siquiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta abierta, el delgado cuerpo de Roger cayó sobre el piso logrando un fuerte sonido. 

—¡Roger!— Gritaron ambos chicos en el camerino, corriendo hacia su amigo inconsciente. 

Se encargaron de colocarlo boca arriba, viendo como en su frente se marcaba la zona donde su cabeza había golpeado el suelo.

—¡¿Qué carajo pasó?!— Exclamó Freddie desde el pasillo. Rápidamente fue hasta donde Roger estaba, ignorando a las personas que le rodeaban.

—¡No sé, solo se desmayó!—

Los productores del canal rápidamente se acercaron dispuestos a darles ayuda, así como más gente del staff curiosa por ver que el bonito baterista había caído inconsciente. 

Brian sostenía la cabeza de su mejor amigo, totalmente preocupado, esperando que no haya sucedido por algo malo. Se quedó mirando a los ojos cerrados de Roger hasta que la ambulancia llegó por él.


	3. is this the real life?

Ya habían pasado todo un día en aquel frío hospital, esperando a que su rubio amigo despertase.

No les habían dado mucha información, más que había sufrido un bajón en su presión sanguínea, aparentemente. Afortunadamente nada grave, pero Brian notaba como las visitas del doctor y las enfermeras para ver si ya había despertado Roger aumentaban mientras pasaba la noche.

Por ahora, él era el único junto al baterista. Freddie y John habían regresado al departamento a ducharse y descansar, más tarde regresarían y turnarían lugares con Brian, si es que Roger aún no despertaba para entonces.

Llevaba dos horas sentado en el mismo lugar, tan solo viendo el pecho del rubio subir y bajar por su tranquila respiración. En verdad se sentía mal por lo último que le había dicho a Roger. Estaba enojado, sí, pero el impulso de su respuesta fue más rápido que su proceso de pensamiento. Para cuando acordó ya había dicho todo lo que jamás debería haber salido de su boca.

Se enojaba muy seguido con Roger, y viceversa, él era consciente de que por muy mejores amigos que fuesen, a veces no era la persona favorita del rubio, pero así como peleaban, el cariño que le tenía era demasiado grande. Ver a Roger acostado en esa camilla, durmiendo profundamente y con un rostro tan sereno que parecía muerto (la analogía le dio escalofríos), le puso a pensar en qué pasaría si Roger en verdad estuviera muerto. Que un día su amigo no regresara y se quedara en ese profundo sueño para siempre. El solo pensarlo le daba ganas de echarse a llorar. No podía imaginar una vida sin Roger.

Justo en el momento indicado, cuando Brian creía que la tristeza lo inundaría de nuevo, pareció que Roger escuchó telepáticamente sus pensamientos y sintió pena por él, porque en ese momento el menor comenzó a moverse entre sueños. Brian de inmediato se levantó del asiento y casi corrió hasta Roger, le tomó suavemente la mano y con la que tenía desocupada movió ligeramente uno de los hombros del rubio.

—Vamos, despierta, amigo.— Dijo suavemente, no queriendo asustarlo.

Los párpados de Roger revolotearon acostumbrándose a la blanquecina luz, y Brian sonrió.

—Ahí estás. Me tenías preocupado.—

Roger no contestó por un rato, aún muy confundido. Durante esos minutos, Brian se estuvo preparando para comenzar a recitar su disculpa por haberle hablado tan mal. Esperaba que Roger olvidara las diferencias y pudiera perdonarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar con el discurso, Roger se le adelantó.

—¿Funcionó?— Murmuró el rubio con sus ojos cerrados y una mano frotando su frente. Brian alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?—

—¿Nos atraparon?— De acuerdo, Roger estaba muy confundido.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que Roger pudo haber estado soñando mientras estaba inconsciente, de otra manera, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Estás en el hospital, Rog. Te desmayaste después del show y te trajimos aquí.— Quizás recordándole lo que había pasado antes del accidente la cabeza de Roger se esclarecería un poco.

—¿Harold?— Dijo en una voz muy pequeña. ¿Por qué le decía Harold?

Decidió ya no continuar hablándole, tal vez lo estaba confundiendo más en lugar de ayudarlo. En ese momento salió en busca de alguna enfermera.

Minutos después estaba el doctor echando una luz en las pupilas de Roger y analizando su situación mientras Brian observaba preocupado desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Señor Taylor, ¿recuerda por qué está aquí?—

No contestó por unos segundos. Brian lo miraba expectante, preocupado por su respuesta.

—No.— Dijo y ya no volvió a hablar.

El doctor apagó la pequeña lámpara y la guardó en su bolsillo. Comenzó a hablarle a Brian:

—Su mente aún está bastante confundida. Mandaré a realizarle una tomografía de cráneo de todos modos, para cerciorarnos de que todo está en orden y el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer al suelo no dañó nada.— Dijo el hombre y Brian de inmediato asintió con la cabeza. El médico volvió a ver a Roger, quien le regresó la mirada con las cejas alzadas, aún sin entender qué ocurría a su alrededor. —Señor Taylor, ¿recuerda quién es él?— El hombre de bata apuntó hacia Brian y los ojos azules de Roger siguieron el recorrido de su dedo.

—Es Harold...— Su susurro fue vacilante y el médico miró a Brian.

—Nunca me había dicho así antes.—Declaró el rizado. El doctor se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando qué más podría preguntar que fuera una respuesta clave, y regresó a Roger.

—¿Recuerda a qué se dedica?—

Por favor di que eres baterista de una banda de rock, por favor di que eres baterista de una banda de rock, por favor di...

—Mmmh...— Pasó casi un minuto de Roger mirando entre ambos hombres y la enfermera en la esquina, así como a las paredes y el techo del lugar, pensando en qué decir, pero nunca llegó una respuesta.

El médico suspiró y miró nuevamente a Brian. —Quizás el golpe afectó más de lo que pensamos. Pero no podemos estar seguros hasta realizar la tomografía. Trate de no preocuparse mucho, podría ser pérdida de memoria temporal, pero en unos días le aseguro que el señor Taylor regresará a la normalidad. Por ahora háblele un poco sobre su vida, sobre la banda, para que su cerebro se despeje.— La mano que había puesto sobre el hombro de Roger desde que comenzó a hablar se apretó un poco. —Señor Taylor, lo veré más tarde. Trate de recordar.—

Sin más, el doctor salió de la habitación junto a la enfermera con la mirada de Roger clavada en sus espaldas y volvieron a ser únicamente Brian y Roger.

Brian se sentó en su anterior lugar y la habitación estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Roger miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Brian, hasta que se animó a hablar: —¿Dónde estamos?— Dijo aún sin subir el tono de su voz.

—En un hospital.— Y Roger arrugó el rostro, tal parece que su respuesta no le gustó.

—No, quiero decir... en qué parte del mundo.—

Ahora fue el turno de Brian de arrugar el rostro. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Deseaba que Freddie y Deacy se apresuraran a llegar, no podría soportar por mucho tiempo a este Roger que parecía más bien drogado.

—¿En Inglaterra...?— Dijo Brian como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿Inglaterra?— Susuró Roger aún más confundido.

—¡Roger, cariño, estás despierto!— La melodiosa voz de Freddie se escuchó por toda la habitación, si no es que todo ese piso. Llegó totalmente fresco y cargando una pequeña bolsa con cosas para la higiene de Roger, acompañado de un John también ya limpio pero aún con su rostro serio de siempre.

—¿Farrokh?— Dijo Roger y el rostro de Freddie parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Iugh! Vuelve a decirme así y te rompo la cara.—

John soltó una risita y Brian se puso de pie rápidamente, deteniendo a Freddie que estaba a punto de llegar a Roger con su mano alzada en forma de puño para posiblemente golpearlo.

—¡Freddie, atrás!— Dijo Brian como si hablara con un perro salvaje poniéndose delante del parsi, impidiendo que tocara al tan confundido rubio.

—Cariño, me está ofendiendo.— Dijo Freddie aún sin bajar el puño y colocando su mano libre sobre la cadera.

—Freddie, tenemos que hablar, ¿okay?—

En cuanto Freddie y John estuvieron al tanto de la situación del baterista, sus rostros cambiaron completamente a unos de preocupación genuina. No podían creer que un simple desmayo lo haya llevado hasta este punto, donde miraba a los tres como si fuesen personas totalmente nuevas para él.

Veían preocupados cómo Roger se quedaba en su propio mundo, analizando los aparatos médicos que le rodeaban, como si nunca hubiese visto algo parecido, y de vez en cuando mirando fijamente las ropas que sus amigos vestían, como si él no vistiese más extravagante que ellos.

—¿Recuerdas quién soy yo?— Preguntó John en cuanto Brian les contó lo que Roger despertó diciendo.

Roger alzó las cejas, sin saber qué responder. Harold había mencionado que nunca lo llamaba así, y Farrokh casi lo golpea por haberlo nombrado de esa manera. No sabía qué esperar de la respuesta de Richard. De igual manera, no le dieron tiempo de contestar.

—John, déjalo en paz.— Cortó la conversación Brian. —Deberíamos dejarlo descansar un momento, ¿estás bien con eso, Roger?—

El rubio de inmediato asintió, quería tener tiempo para descubrir dónde demonios estaba. Saber que ese lugar se llamaba Inglaterra no era suficiente.

—Perfecto, vayamos a llenar un poco tu esquelético cuerpo con comida.— Aplaudió Freddie yendo afuera. Brian puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó junto a John a seguir al mayor.

Roger suspiró al sentir la soledad por fin. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Su primer plan era ir inmediatamente a buscar el Gerisius en cuanto apareciera en ese lugar, pero no se esperaba encontrarse a tres extraños chicos que se parecían enormemente a sus amigos, además de despertarse en un sitio lleno de cosas totalmente desconocidas.

Al principio creyó que el hechizo de teletransportación no había funcionado al ver a Harold -¿Brian?- frente a él, pero mientras más veía que éste y los otros chicos no eran las personas que él conocía, sabía que definitivamente sí había funcionado, pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué todos actuaban como si ya lo conocieran?

Ni su padre ni Jim le explicaron que se encontraría a tres personas completamente idénticos a sus mejores amigos a donde fuese que iría. ¿Sería esta otra vida? ¿Acaso hizo el hechizo correctamente? El pensamiento de haber intercambiado cuerpos con otra persona, otro Roger, invadió su mente, y en el raro pero no imposible caso de que así fuera, ¿el otro Roger estaba en su cuerpo?

De cualquier manera, sería mejor que estos chicos no supiesen que todo estaba absolutamente mal y que él no era su amigo. Sus actitudes ya demuestran que son ignorantes de lo que ha ocurrido. Por ahora, les seguiría la corriente y actuaría como si todo fuera normal.

Una nueva tarea para realizar en su lista. Simplemente genial.

____________________________________

Sus ojos se abren lentamente luego de un largo sueño. Siente una punzada alrededor de toda su cabeza y se lleva una mano a la frente, tratando de calmar el dolor. Su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez había tomado demasiado la noche anterior, como se ha hecho costumbre desde que es parte de la banda. Incontables veces se había despertado de la misma manera, en su habitación o en la de alguno de los chicos, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sintiendo que en cualquier momento su estómago saldría por su boca.

Sin embargo, esta situación no era algo parecido a lo que tanto está acostumbrado.

Siente disiparse las molestias y por fin observa en dónde está.

La habitación en la que se encontraba jamás la había visto en su vida. ¿Será la casa del anfitrión de la fiesta, o acaso de alguna groopie que trataba de conquistar? Aunque, el terrible estilo del año del caldo, con las cortinas marrón de las ventanas que no permitían la entrada de mucha luz, el tapiz color vino en las paredes, y los adornos de dragones colocados en todos lados, además del ambiente oscuro que se sentía en toda la pieza, le hacía creer que el único habitante de esa casa era una pareja de ancianos mayores que sus abuelos, lo cual le preocupó.

Pero, un momento, él ni siquiera había ido de fiesta el día anterior. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, alejando un poco las suaves sábanas que lo arropaban.

Lo último que recuerda es haber terminado una presentación y después discutir con los chicos sobre el playback y lo mucho que le disgusta, entonces Brian diciendo que solo escribe basura (su pecho se estruja al recordar las palabras de su mejor amigo). Inmediatamente después, sintió que su aliento escapó de su cuerpo, como si algo dentro de él se hubiese desprendido, luego su visión se puso borrosa. ¿Se había demayado de repente?

Muchas preguntas habían en su mente y esperaba que Freddie o cualquiera de los otros entrara por la puerta de madera para decirle que todo estaba bien y que en realidad la noche anterior sí habían ido a una fiesta.

Salió de la cama con cuidado. Incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta era totalmente desconocida. Se trataba de un vestido blanco -¿túnica?- que le colgaba hasta los tobillos. Esperaba que alguno de los chicos haya sido quien lo desvistió y se lo puso.

Descalzo, caminó hasta la puerta de madera. Trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. —¡¿Hola?!— Llamó mientras tocaba con los nudillos, pero no se escuchó ningún movimiento del otro lado.

Estaba bastante confundido, ¿por qué demonios lo habrían de encerrar?

Se rascó ligeramente la cabeza, pensando en qué debería hacer. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana parcialmente cubierta por las largas cortinas. Fue hacia ella e hizo a un lado las cortinas. La vista del exterior lo saludó y la mandíbula de Roger cayó instantáneamente.

Frente a él había un acantilado, no demasiado grande pero lo suficiente para ser una montaña. Estaba sobre una maldita montaña. A unos kilómetros se veía un bosque que cubría una buena cantidad de hectáreas, y parecía rodear toda la propiedad. Posando sus ojos en todo lo que pudieran alcanzar, notó al lado de él otras tantas ventanas que conducían a más habitaciones hacia la derecha. Al parecer la suya estaba en una de las orillas. Hacia arriba se hallaba otro piso de ventanas, y si miraba justo encima de él, un par de pisos más arriba, podía ver la punta de una habitación que terminaba en un techo en forma de pico.

—Estoy en un puto castillo.—, se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera.

De un momento a otro una pequeña pizca de pánico lo consumió. No sabía dónde estaba, ni dónde estaban sus amigos, además de que se encontraba encerrado en una pieza de un castillo. El impulso de brincar de la ventana para salir corriendo de ahí en cuanto llegara al suelo cruzó por su mente, pero luego de ver el gran acantilado y la caída libre que le esperaba, abandonó la idea por completo.

Se alejó de la ventana con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, tratando de pensar en qué hacer para salir de ahí. Podría usar alguna de las figuras decorativas con forma de dragón que había sobre los muebles para golpear la puerta, aunque le llevaría siglos abrirla solo con eso.

A la mierda, pensó mientras caminó hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla fuertemente con ambos puños. Alguien tendría que sacarlo de ahí sí o sí. —¡Hey, abran la puta puerta!— Gritaba, golpeaba y pateaba la puerta, todo al mismo tiempo. —¡Sáquenme de aquí!—

Sus gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta sentir que su garganta quemaba por el esfuerzo, pero poco le importaba, lo habían malditamente secuestrado y él de alguna manera iba a salir de ahí. Lo primero que intentaría sería fastidiar a quienquiera que lo encerró.

—¡Hey~!— Su chillido se detuvo a media oración cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado de la puerta seguido del sonido que hacen un conjunto de llaves. Roger inmediatamente corrió hasta subirse a la cama, no sin antes agarrar esa figura de dragón negro a la que antes le había echado un ojo, eso podría servir como arma.

La puerta entonces se abrió de golpe y un hombre moreno claramente enojado lo miró. Pasaron unos segundos de ese hombre maldiciéndolo con la mirada, hasta que habló. —Deja ese jodido dragón y ven aquí.—

El rubio apretó su única defensa con intensiones de comenzar una pelea, pero al ver la espada colocada en la cintura del tipo, además de sus dos metros de altura, prefirió hacer caso a la orden. Colocó al pequeño dragón sobre el estante cerca de la puerta y se paró frente al moreno. Estaba intimidado, pero no bajaría la cabeza por nadie, por lo que mantuvo contacto visual en todo momento. No podría saber si al hombre le molestó o no, solo sintió cómo su brazo derecho fue tomado con brusquedad y fue jalado por el pasillo. —¡Oye, no tan rápido!— Se quejó, y el tipo lo ignoró por completo.

Ambos caminaron (Roger siendo casi arrastrado) y bajaron por un par de escaleras hasta llegar a una sala más amplia, aunque parecía igual de tétrica que todo el lugar. ¿La salida estará cerca de aquí?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de observar el lugar cuando fue conducido hacia otra sala al lado de la primera, ésta mucho más amplia. Miró asombrado la gran altura que poseía la habitación, en forma de prisma rectangular, además de que lucía más elegante que el resto del castillo. Del lado opuesto a donde él y el grandote entraron había una gran puerta doble, donde la entrada era guiada por una alfombra color vino en el suelo que atravesaba todo el largo de la sala hasta llegar a un trono. Un maldito trono de verdad, grande, lujoso y seguramente hecho de oro. Tan solo podía ver la parte de atrás, pero la boca de Roger ya rozaba el piso, porque no lo podía creer, sentía que estaba soñando, ¿en dónde carajo se había metido?

—Wow, — dijo el rubio al hombre a su lado. —quiero uno de esos. Por supuesto que lo conseguiré. — Añadió segundos después soltando una risita.

El moreno lo observó con disgusto y por un momento estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, aunque solo volvió a jalar su brazo repentinamente para comenzar a rodear el trono, haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos de Roger. Alcanzaba a ver una silueta negra, sentada, que se asomaba mientras más parte delantera veía. Cuando finalmente estuvieron al frente, ahí estaba una mujer sobre el trono. Lucía serena, y en cuanto sintió su presencia, abrió lentamente los ojos, todo se volvió silencioso de repente. Roger quedó paralizado, sintiendo las miradas de algunos otros hombres parados firmes en ciertos puntos del salón. Sin saber qué hacer, sus dedos dieron pequeños golpecitos sobre sus laterales y dio una sonrisa forzada que pareció más una mueca, mirando a la mujer y a las paredes detrás de ella, visiblemente incómodo.

La mujer de negro se aclaró levemente la garganta y, como si fuese una orden silenciosa, el hombre detras de él empujó con fuerza la parte trasera de su pierna derecha para que la rodilla de Roger quedara en el piso. La caída fue dolorosa y Roger estaba a punto de gritar cuando la mujer soltó una pequeña risa. Entonces la miró, le pareció bastante espeluznante.

—Por fin te vuelvo a ver, mi querido Roger. — La mujer suspiró y los ojos del nombrado se abrieron con sorpresa. Subió un dedo titubeante, señalándose a sí mismo. ¿Esta señora de dónde lo conocía? —Fueron demasiados años sin verte..., me hiciste extrañarte mucho. —

Roger frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido. Estaba seguro de que no tenía idea de quién era esta mujer, de otra manera, sin duda recordaría a una persona que vivía en un castillo y se sentaba en un maldito trono de oro. Pero estaba muy seguro de jamás haberla visto antes. Además, ¿cómo carajo sabía su nombre?

—Sin embargo, estoy muy decepcionada de ti. — La mujer chasqueó los dientes. —Creí que teníamos algo especial, Roger, pero en cuanto me abandonaste supe que no era así.—

Ella lo continuaba viendo muy feo y Roger mantenía el mismo rostro perdido. ¿Tenían algo especial?, ¿qué? Le halagaba, pero no sería capaz de salir con una señora mayor que su propia madre, muchas gracias.

—Señora, con todo respeto...—

—¡Confié en ti, Roger!— Lo interrumpió abruptamente con su estallido, poniéndose de pie con rapidez para dar más hincapié a su molestia, el rubio se espantó solo un poco. —Y, aún así, te largaste a escondidas de aquí y te uniste al reino de aquél mocoso. Fue una gran traición. Pero lo dejaré pasar. — ¿mocoso?, ¿qué mocoso? — De todos modos, es suficiente con lo de tu familia... — agregó, alejando la vista del rubio haciendo reverencia, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Tan solo hizo que el pánico en Roger creciera aún más, manifestándose en su rostro. ¿Por qué de pronto mencionaba a su familia? ¿Acaso les hizo algo?

—Sin embargo, lo merecían totalmente. Al igual que tú, tu padre era un maldito traidor, todos debían tener el mismo doloroso final. A ti te perdoné porque eras mi favorito, pero no hay nada que me impida matarte ahora...— Roger estaba asustado por lo que escuchaba. ¿Esta loca mató a su familia? Y, por lo que escuchaba, ahora lo iba a matar a él. —Aunque, esta podría ser una oportunidad para arreglar nuestras diferencias, empezar desde cero y comenzar a vivir juntos felizmente de nuevo. Solo espero que no hagas uno de tus putos trucos de hechicero. De lo contrario, esta vez sí te mataré, Roger Taylor.—

Wow, ¡¿hechicero?! ¿De qué mierda habla...?

—Un momento, señora. ¿Acaso se está escuchando?— Preguntó soltando una risa. Acabaría con esta maldita charla en este instante. —No sé de qué carajo está hablando pero no importa, me encantaría saber dónde estoy para poder escapar con tranquilidad, mañana tengo un concierto y, por si no lo sabía, soy el baterista, por lo que mi presencia es requerida. Quizás si se tratara de John lo dejaría pasar, incluso sin Freddie podemos arreglárnosla, ¡pero yo soy importante, ok!— Sin esperar más, comenzó a ponerse de pie.— Ahora, si me disculpa, pasaré a retirarme sin más problemas, dejaremos toda esta situación en el olvido, le recomendaré que deje cualquier ácido que se esté metiendo y que por favor no se acerque a mi mamá o a mi hermana jamás, o de lo contrario lo hablaré con el abogado de la banda y veremos qué procede. Con permiso.—

El rubio no pudo dar más de dos pasos porque en un instante todos los matones al rededor de la habitación corrieron hasta él y le apuntaron con sus espadas. No tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieto y subir las manos indicando que no haría otro movimiento, observando a todos los hombres muy parecidos en físico al moreno grandote.

La reina, frente a él, miraba a Roger en gran confusión. El muchacho usaba palabras extrañas y se refería a su familia como si no recordara que estaban muertos. ¿Era uno de sus trucos para engañarla y escapar repentinamente? Al parecer, esa era su intención.

—No tan de prisa, Roger. Creo que no fui muy clara. Te quedarás aquí para siempre, y más te vale que así sea. Esta vez no me detendré en dañarte, mi pequeño.— El rubio la miraba nuevamente asustado, y eso la puso de muy buen humor. —Llévenlo a su habitación.— Demandó y los hombres lo sostuvieron y comenzaron a arrastrarlo por el castillo. Roger gritaba que se detuvieran y trataba de luchar con ellos, pero era imposible liberarse.

—¡Por cierto, cariño! — mencionó la Reina Negra antes de que lo sacaran del salón. Roger detuvo sus movimientos y volteó a verla. — No te preocupes por Richard, Harold y Farrokh. Están en buenas manos. Y, bueno, probablemente no les haremos tanto daño.— La mujer le regaló una sonrisa, y fue lo último que vio de ella antes de que lo llevaran a rastras a su recámara.

Roger pasó el resto del día golpeando con fuerza la puerta que le privaba de su libertad, tan solo pensando en los nombres que mencionó la mujer de negro.

**◇i'm lord of all darkness**

**i'm queen of the night◇**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy tarde, pero aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo! Los trabajos en línea me dejan sin tiempo para escribir T-T

**Author's Note:**

> hello folks!!
> 
> La cuarentena me ha traído mucha creatividad. Amo todo lo que tenga que ver con creaturas mitológicas, y amo todo lo que tenga que ver con Queen, así que aquí estamos.  
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo Queen (y Maylor), sooo espero que les guste la historia<3


End file.
